Mommy
by rachella004
Summary: "Tell me about Mommy?" The child asked. Suddenly, Chad wasn't so tired anymore. "Okay baby," He sighed. "what do you want to know?" The girl smiled, "Everything."
1. Stormy nights

"Daddy?" rang the childlike voice of the six year old girl as she ran into her fathers bedroom, her teddy bear in hand.

"Daddy, I can't sleep." she whined. "The thunder is to loud."

Chad rolled over with a grunt and turned the bedside light on dim. "Come here dream girl."

The child smiled and jumped up into her fathers arms. "I don't like storms."

"Me either." Chad smiled weakly, his eyes half open. "Did the thunder scare you Ally?"

The little girl shook her head wildly, her deep brown curls covering her face. "No, but it scared Teddy."

"Well why don't you just take teddy back to your room and tell him to close his eyes and think of something else and before he knows it the sun will be shining through the window."

"Teddy says he already tried that." She pouted.

Chad sighed and put a hand over his face. It was already 2am and Ally had school tomorrow. If she didn't get enough sleep tonight she would not be a happy camper in the morning.

"Well what does Teddy suggest then baby?"

"He wants us to sleep with you tonight."

The little girls eyes widened as she stared up into the eyes of her father as if pleading for him to say yes.

Chad sighed. "Okay, but just for tonight alright?"

"Okay!" The child exclaimed happily and crawled under the covers next to her dad. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you to Ally." Chad sleepily said back, kissing his daughters' forehead. "Now goodnight."

Chad shut off the light.

"Wait!"

Chad turned the light back on.

"What now?"

"Now I can't sleep."

Chad groaned, "Ally, just please close you eyes and try! You have school tomorrow. You don't want to be tired all day."

"But daddy I can't help it!"

"What do you need sweetheart?"

"Can you tell me a bed time story?"

"Baby I don't know any good stories. I've told you them all."

"Well then tell me about Mommy."

A sharp pain flooded Chad's chest as the word 'Mommy' filled his ears, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. Suddenly, though, Chad wasn't so tired anymore.

"Okay." He said. "What do you want to know?"

A smile flooded over Ally's face. "Everything."

* * *

Year 2009

"Hey Cooper." Ferguson Michaels exclaimed as he let himself into Chad's dressing room . "How is everything."

Chad Dylan Cooper sat on his couch staring blankly at the empty blue walls. Ferguson took a seat next to him.

"Same old same old." Chad sighed

"Are you still upset over Madison?"

Chad closed his eyes. Madison. His girlfriend. Well his ex-girlfriend. She'd had the nerve to break up with Chad the week before.

"No."

"Yes you are. Look, me and Skyler have been talking and we think maybe your need some help moving on."

Chad looked up at his friend and cast mate puzzled, " Huh?"

"We set you up with someone."

Heat flooded Chad's face. "What? No! Not Happening."

"Chad its just one date. What else are you going to do tonight? Stare at another wall?"

Chad shook his head. "Yes, and I will enjoy it."

"You going out tonight."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are going on this date tonight if I have to drag you there myself!"

Chad sighed. Ferguson was bigger than him and probably could force him to go. Plus he was on of Chad's very few close friends who Chad choose not to boss around so much.

"Who did you set me up with?"

"You know that new girl on that _So Random! _show?"

Chad knew. He'd seen her in the cafeteria the day before. She was pretty. Her hair was curly and dark and had eyes to match. But he wasn't his type. Chads type was more tipical. Tall, thin, and blonde. Always rich. Always snobby. Always…disappointing. But still, better than a 'random'.

"You set me up with a 'random'!"

Ferguson smiled. "Yep."

"What! Why would you do that?"

"Because she's pretty and she likes you."

Chad paused. "She likes me?"

"Yep."

"Oh, well shes just not my type."

"Chad you don't have a type."

"Yes I do. My type is Madison."

"Yeah, and look how great that turned out!"

Chad gave his friend a dark glare.

"Look buddy. I don't mean it in a bad way, but maybe you just need to try something fresh. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. No big deal."

"If this date is anything less than amazing, I will personally set you up on the worst blind date of your life."

"Pick her up at eight. Your going bowling." Ferguson smiled and patted his friend on the back before walking out the door. "Have fun! And loose the attitude when you with her. Girls hate your big headed side."

Chad rolled his eyes. _'I am not big headed. People are just jealous. But its not like I can blame them. I am, after all, Chad Dylan Cooper.' _he thought.

* * *

"Go to sleep Ally." Chad smiled leaning down to kiss his only daughter goodnight.

"But Daddy! I want to know how your date went!"

"If I tell you everything tonight, then there wont be anymore to share tomorrow."

"Promise you'll finish the story?"

"I promise."

"Okay! Goodnight Daddy!" the little girl said as she curled up into a ball under the covers and laid her head on the pillow.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I love your reviews. I love your ideas as well.


	2. Early Mornings

**Forgotten Disclaimer: **I Do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of its charactors. I do claim all additional charactors.

* * *

Chad woke the next morning to the annoying ring of his alarm clock at 6am. After shutting it off and rubbing his eyes, he slowly sliped out of bed, careful not to wake his daughter. She awoke anyway.

"Daddy? Is it morning already?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep okay? I'll come wake you in an hour."

Ally rolled over and was instantly back into her dream world. Chad smiled at this before leaving the room, sweats and running shoes in hand.

After changing and lacing up his Nikes, Chad stepped out into the brisk air and began his morning jog. He loved to run, Sonny had taught him to, and in the days immediately following her death it was a way to keep her close.

It had been so long ago. Almost five years now. Its not the he didn't think of her anymore, because he did, every single day. He just became used to the idea of keeping the bad memories pushed back in his head and focus of his daughter.. But now with Ally asking questions, it was bringing it all back. Chad closed his eyes and saw Allison.

After finishing his third mile Chad found himself back home.

"Good morning Sweetheart. Time to get up."

"No, its to early!" the girl argued.

"I know, but school starts in an hour. You don't want to be late do you?"

"No."

"Good. Now lets go get you some breakfast."

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When I eat my cereal, will you continue your story?"

Chad smiled as he poured Cheerios into two bowls. "Of coarse, where were we?"

"You were talking a bout your first date."

"Oh, that's right. Well basically it went like this…"

* * *

Year 2009

Chad Dylan Cooper sucked at bowling. It was horrible. This girl was creaming him! Normally, this was the kind of thing that drove him crazy. He hated losing. But strangely it wasn't bothering him much like is normally would. He was actually having fun.

"Your turn." Sonny smiled, walking back to her seat.

"Oh great." Chad laughed.

"Don't worry, your going get a strike this time. I can feel it!"

Chad rolled the ball and it turned straight into the gutter.

"Or not." Chad shrugged and Sonny laughed. "Maybe we should do something else."

"Sounds good. Lets eat. All this winning made me hungry." She they headed for the Chad's car.

"Thanks." Said Sonny, as Chad opened the Car door for her, before going around to his own side. "You know, your not like a expected.

Chad started the engine. "Really? Well Sonny, what did you expect?"

"Well, lets just say my new cast mates aren't to fond of you."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Don't I know it."

"They said I would have a horrible time tonight, and you'd be a jerk. But your kind of sweet, you know that?"

"Oh, just kind of, huh?" Chad smiled.

"I'm a tough critic." She laughed. "But I can be bought."

"Well in that case, how does some ice cream sound?"

Sonny smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

After paying for the ice cream cones, Sonny and Chad sat side by side on the curb of an empty parking lot, licking away.

"Would you rather shave your head or grow a beard?" Sonny asked.

"Oh god. Neither!"

"You have to pick Chad!" She giggled.

"Okay fine, shave my head. But id wear a wig!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Of coarse you would Chad."

"Would you rather be blind or deaf?"

"Blind. I like my ears."

"Really? "

Sonny thought for a moment. "Yes. It would be horrible either way, but I don't think I could stand living in a silent world."

Chad nodded. "That makes sense. Your turn."

Chad looked up to see Sonny's face grow hot red.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you rather kiss me or hug me goodnight?" She asked.

"Do I really have to answer that? What do you think?" Chad joked.

"Yes." She said, and leaned her body closer to Chad's. "You have to answer."

"How about I show you."

Chad could smell the faint scent of her vanilla raspberry perfume as he leaned in also until their lips touched.

* * *

"You kissed her Daddy!" Ally screamed, obviously happy about where the story was headed.

Chad laughed at his Daughters reaction. "I did." he smiled.

"That's icky Daddy."

"Is it Ally? Come on, we better get going."

Ally hopped down form her chair and ran to the door to put on her shoes.

"Ready!" She yelled.

"Go ahead and get in the car. I'll be right out okay?"

"Okay!"

Chad closed his eyes once the house was silent.

'_I miss you so much.'_ he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **I have been readying this other story in a different board and i was so impressed with the Author.  
Not only was it an amazing story, but it was updated daily, give or take a few.  
That way i was always involved in the story and I didn't have to go back and reread with every update.

So that what I'm striving for.


	3. First Grade Drama

"Hey baby, how was school today?"

"Horrible." Ally pouted.

"Horrible? Why was it horrible?"

"At recess, Sophie ditched me and we were support to play house today."

"Oh sweetie. Why would she ditch you?"

"Because Bailey told her to, and she wants Bailey to like her. Everyone wants Bailey to like them."

"Well, I'm sure Sophie didn't mean to ruin your day. She'll play with you again.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I had a similar problem with your mother."

* * *

"Ay Cooper!" Yelled Ferguson as he and Skyler entered Chad's dressing room. "Looks like we got a problem with your new girlfriend."

Chad sighed and shut off the T.V. "She isn't my girlfriend. We just went on a date."

"Yeah and she never will be if her the rest of the randoms keep talking her out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude!" Said Skyler. "There all over her about every single one of your flaws."

"I have no flaws. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Like that."

"Huh?"

"Your to cocky man. That's not her type."

"Yeah." Ferguson agreed. "She like the down to earth type."

Chad stood up. "Well good, because I can be down to earth."

"Also, apparently the paparazzi has been all over Madison lately and she has been dishing out about you. Not so great stuff either."

"What!" Yelled Chad, his face growing red.

"Yeah. Sonny and Tawni were just in the Cafeteria and Tawni was trying to get her to read Madison's article in Tween Weekly."

"Here, we grabbed you a copy" Skyler held out the magazine and Chad snapped it our of his hands, flipping to the bookmarked page.

The title read: 'Chad Dylan Cooper: Heartthrob? Or Jerkthrob?'

Chad's pocket began to buzz.

"If its Sonny," Skyler said, "Don't answer it."

It was Sonny.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chad. Its, uh, Sonny."

"I know. Look, if this is about-"

"Chad? I don't think we should hang out for awhile."

"But Sonny I-"

"I'm sorry. Its just that, well I'm new here, and I think I should focus on getting close to my cast first. Besides they don't seem to like you very much and they seem to have quite a few reasons not to."

Chad hung up his phone. If she wasn't going to let his explain himself, then why bother. So what if he liked her. She didn't deserve Chad Dylan. He could do so much better.

"I told you not to answer." Skyler said softly.

"Its not a big deal." Chad sighed.

* * *

"So Mommy ditched you like Sophie ditched me?"

"Yes, but Mommy had a good reason although it didn't feel like it at the time. I was pretty different before I met your mom. I was more of a Bailey."

"So how did you get her to talk to you again?"

"Well, one day I got done filming my show early so I decided to wait for her show to finish rehearsal in her dressing room and have a word with her when she came in.

* * *

Sonny walked into her dressing room and sighed deeply. It had been a long day. She felt bad about ditching Chad, but after reading the article about him in Tween Weekly, she figured it was for the best. Apparently Chad was big headed and liked to flirt with other girls on dates. Tawni also had multiple stories of Chad and the _Mackenzie Falls _cast sabotaging _So Random!_'s live episodes. She didn't want to start drama her first week so she figured it was better this way.

"Sonny?" Chad spoke quietly, trying not to scare Sonny as she shut the door.

Sonny jumped anyway. "Chad? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"If you wanted to talk then why did you hang up on me earlier?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly? Because I was pissed at you for assuming what you read in the magazines were true."

"Are they?"

"Not all of them. But look, I'm not perfect."

Sonny sighed as if Chad was making this hard for her.

"That okay, I don't expect you to be. I just don't want to mess things up. I'm still new here. Plus Tawni said you-"

"I don't care what Tawni said. Me and her don't get along the greatest. But I like you Sonny. If she's your friend she'll be okay this that."

Sonny stood thinking for a moment.

"Look." Chad said. "Give me a chance. If I mess up one time or get the slightest bit cocky to you, you have the right to dump me, no questions asked."

Sonny sighed, then smiled. "Okay Chad."

Chad smiled back. "I'll Drive you home them."

* * *

**A/N:** I wasnet planning on putting this up just yet but i suddenly have free time.  
My boyfriend of 9 months suddenly decided to break up with me as we watched the fireworks tonight.  
There goes my night. Hope yours was better!

Review.


	4. Peanuts

In his dream, Chad was 17 again, successful and happy with the love of his life sitting comfortable under his arm.

"I absolutely love this movie!" Sonny whispered, flashing a smile in Chad's direction.

Chad looked up to the screen to see a vampire making out with a mortal.

"Seriously?" he rolled his eyes. "Its so fake!"

Sonny nudged him gently with her elbow and shoveled some more popcorn into her mouth. "Its no less realistic than _Mackenzie Falls _Chad."

"Or _So Random!_ Sonny. A Dog who talks with his farts?" Really Sonny? Reallllllllllly."

Sonny laughed. "Okay, that may be. But hey, I thought you didn't watch my show?"

"I have people watch it for me."

"Sure you do."

"I Do! But I thought you didn't watch my show either?"

"Huh?"

"Sonny, you watch my show don't you? You so watch it."

"Shh! I'm trying to watch the movie here Chad." Sonny smirked.

Chad shook his head and laughed. She wasn't going to give in.

* * *

"Daddy, am I like Mommy?" The child asked and her father brought over her lunch of ham and cheese sandwitches from the kitchen.

Chad took a seat next to his daughter. "You and her are so much a like its scary."

Ally liked the idea of that, and she bit into her sandwich with a smile on her face.

"Did Mommy like puppies?"

"She loved animals. Especally puppies."

"Was her favorite color pink to?"

"Yes." Chad half-lied. He had no idea actually, but he figured at one point or another it would have been pink.

"Did she used to get sick when she ate peanuts like me?"

"Oh yes she did. In fact this one time.."

* * *

"Chad Dylan Cooper I had no idea you were such a good cook!"

"I told you earlier Sonny."

"I know, but I didn't believe you." Sonny giggled.

Chad gasped sarcastically, "I feel so underappreciated."

"You are such a drama boy."

"You are such a comedy girl."

"Oh snap. That was such a creative comeback Chad. I'm slightly jealous" Sonny rolled her eyes

"Just wait until you try desert!"

"No thanks. I think I'm full." Sonny lied with a smirk.

"Allison Monroe you are eating my dessert even if I have to force you to."

"Whoa there drama boy. Calm down."

"Close your eyes!" Chad sand as the smell of warm chocolate filled Chad's dining room.

Sonny did as she was told. "What is it?"

"Super fudge brownies." Chad reveled after placing it in the mouth of his girlfriend of now five months.

"Oh my god Chad!" Sonny praised as she opened her eyes. "These are delicious!"

"I know."

Chad reached over and took one for himself. Sitting back and taking a bite he noticed Sonny's face begin to morph into worry.

"Sonny? What's wrong?"

Hey next breath came out in a wheeze and she automatically held a hand up to her thought.

"Is there…nuts…of any kind…in this?" She wheezed out, motioning toward the brownies.

Chad stood out of his seat "Theres like a tablespoon of peanut butter, yes. Sonny are you allergic?"

Her eyes widened even more and she began to dry heave. Desperately her hands began to reach for her purse on the chair next her. Chad got to it first and dumped its constance all over the floor.

"Pocket!" Sonny chocked out as she practically fell out of her chair in order to reach the garbage before the vomit came out.

Chad unzipped the purses only pocked and quickly found the epinephrine.

"Sonny here." He soothed regardless to the excitement of the moment.

He took her hand and rapped it around the readied needle which she then stabbed into her upper thigh. Chad held back her hair as she finished throwing up their dinner soothing her shaking body the whole time. After a while Sonny gained most of her breath back but still felt at though her throat was partially closed..

"Can I have some water?" She asked hoarsely while wiping her mouth.

"Sonny I as so sorry! I had no idea you were Anaphylaxis! Why didn't you tell me not to use nuts?" He babbled while fetching a glass of water.

"I didn't even think about it." She replied honestly, taking a much needed sip and cleaning out her mouth. "I guess i just figured i already told you."

"Come on." Chad sighed, helping Sonny off the floor and leading her out to the car.

"Ugh." She whined back. "I hate hospitals."

"I'm not much of a fan myself."

* * *

"You put Mommy in the hospital!" Ally screamed.

"Yep. She didn't tell me she was allergic to peanuts. That why I thold you to never eat anything unless you sure its safe and always have your epi-pen.

"I know daddy but were not talking about me right now! What happened next?"

"Nothing to exciting unfortunately for you. You mom just stayed under surveillance for around four hours or so at the hospital before I took her home."

"Was she mad at you?"

"Nope. I think she was just more embarrassed by the while thing. Especially since the media got a hold of the story later on.

A grin appeared on Ally's lips. "What happened?"

Chad took his daughters plates along with his own and carried them into the kitchen.

"I'll tell you after you clean your room. O saw it this morning and it is a mess."

"But Daddddddy!

"No buts."

"Fine." she stubbornly replied and hopped down from her chair before running upstairs to her room.

Chad laughed and shook his head.

* * *

**A/N: **I have quick things to say

Thank You so much for all who have reviewed and favorite. It means a lot to me.

3. If you take the time to put this story on your alerts, please try to take the time to send me some feedback as well weather its in the form of a review or not. They are what keep me writeing. Plus they make me better.

oh and sorry for the radom movie scene. I just saw Eclipse the outher night so it was on my mind. : )

**Again Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Lucy

Chad had kept his teeth clenched throughout the whole funeral service. He figured he'd already cried over the situation enough. But now, as he watched his wife being lowered into the ground, he realized how hard it was going to be to keep his cool much longer.

In his lap sat his one year old daughter, Ally. She shifted uncomfortable, sweating bullets in her black dress under the hot sun. Chad couldn't help but be humored by the fact the temperature was over 100 degrease. Usually, in his movies at least, it rained at funerals. It always rained. But this was exactly the opposite.

Then again, this was more like Sonny.

Chad closed his eyes and pictured her face when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She would have wanted it this way." Came the voice of Lucy. Sonny's best friend. "She was always a little different."

She was right, but it was too much and Chad began to lose it.

* * *

"Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Chad stood up from where he sat in front of his wife's grave and quickly regained his composure. "Lucy. What are you doing here?"

"Cant a girl visit her dead friend?" She smiled, too happily Chad's likening. She noticed this and quickly added, "Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here. I can come back."

"No." Chad sighed. "No its fine, I was just leaving."

"Well hold up."

Lucy ran off to her car and came back with yellow and red flowers. "We should go get something to eat and catch up." she suggested as she arranged her flowers in front of the grave.

"Umm, I really shouldn't. I need to get back to Ally."

"Oh my god! I haven't seen that little sweetheart since the funeral. How old is she now? Five? Six?"

"Six." Chad smiled.

"Oh that's such a fun age. Their so full of questions! Why don't you take her with us."

Chad really didn't want to, but with loss for an excuse, he agreed. "Um, yeah sure."

* * *

"You knew my mommy!" Ally shrieked a little to loud for the diner they were in.

"Shh, we're in public Ally." Chad hushed.

"I sure did." Lucy laughed at the girls excitment. "Every since preschool. She was my best friend."

"So can you tell me about Mommy to then?"

"I sure can!" Lucy nodded, but when she looked up and saw Chad's face looked stressed she added, "But maybe another time."

Ally sighed. "Okay but remember you promised!"

Chad gave Lucy a weak smile from across the table. "Like you said, she's at the question age."

"Hey Ally? How about some ice cream?" Lucy asked, making it sound like the best thing in the world at the moment

"Ice cream!"

"Here." She handed the girl some money. "You to the counter and order whatever flavor you like!"

Ally grabbed for the money with a huge smile on her face and slip out of the booth.

"Ally!" Chad called after her. "What you say?"

"Thank you!" She sang, halfway gone.

Chad shook his head. "Sorry about that."

"She's adorable Chad. Just exactly like Allison."

"Yeah." Chad agreed.

"So, done any acting lately."

"Not really. I've been kind of busy."

Lucy didn't seam to believe that answer but nodded her head anyway. "How about dating? Have you gotten back to that yet.

__

'Dating!'

Chad though to himself._ 'Is she serious?'_

"You still haven't moved on, have you."

Chad just looked down. He hadn't. He There was no need to, he had Ally to keep him company.

"Chad, its been five years. Sonny would have wanted-"

Suddenly Chad felt angry. Who the hell was this woman trying to change everything in his life.

He clenched his teeth. "You have no idea what my wife would want for me."

Lucy looked back apologetically, "True, Its not my business. But I do know Chad, she was important to me to."

"You sure don't seem to miss her."

"I do. But I've already grieved. Chad, why do you think Allys asking questions about her mother? You Don't keep any memories of her around the house. I noticed when we stopped to pick Ally up. "

"I have out wedding picture in my bedroom."

"You know what I mean Chad. You have Ally now and that's great. I think its really cool how you devote so much of your time to her. But what are you going to do when she moves out in twelve years and had a family of her own? You'll be all alone."

"I worry about that when it comes."

"I got chocolate!" Ally sang, running back.

Lucy stood up. "I should go. I' in town for two more weeks. Give me a call if you'd like."

She slid Cad her card.

"Your leaving?"

"Yes Ally," Lucy smiled, bending down to hey eye level. "But I have a feeling ill see you again." she whispered.

"Okay, Bye Lucy!"

"Goodbye Ally. Bye Chad."

"I like her." Ally smiled after Lucy was gone.

"Yeah well, yeah" Chad replied.

* * *

Sonny Monroe sat along in her dressing room backing away her purse before heading home for the day when she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump.

"Happy Birthday my lady." Chad whispered, kissing Sonny's neck.

"Thanks Chad." Sonny smiled, turning her attention away from her purse and toward her boyfriend.

"Your 18 now. You know what that means don't you?"

Sonny kissed her boyfriends face, "What does that mean Chad?"

"You are officially in charge of yourself."

"Finally."

* * *

**AN:**

I promise more history in the next chapter. I felt the need to introduce one last character to this story before its to late.  
PS Let me know. What parts of the story do you enjoy reading more? The Past or the Present? Thanks again.


	6. If I Died

**Hey guys.  
Sorry about the gap in updates.  
I've been so busy. I'd list everything, but honestly, you wouldent care. ha : )**

**So instead, heres a lovely update.  
Its shorter than i'd like, but i had nothing else to add.  
Anyway, ENJOY!**

Expect anouther update tomorrow. No later than Friday!

* * *

They sat side by side in Chad's car on a road trip to nowhere particular. It was Sonny's idea. She had packed both of their bags and a lunch and puched it all away in Chad's car before telling him.

"Do you like me?" Sonny asked, twirling a lock of hair between two fingers.

"Of coarse I like you Sonny."

"Why?"

"Because your amazing."

Sonny shook her head. "That's such a tipical answer Chad."

"Not in this case."

"Oh? How not?"

"Because when other people say it they say it because they have nothing else to say. When I say about you, I say it because it's the truth. It's the only explanation. There is no other word."

"Aw, Thanks. What is your favorite thing physically about me?"

"Your hair. Deffidently."

"My hair?" Sonny laughed. "Why my hair Chad."

"Sonny, trust me. I know hair, and yours is envious."

"What would you do if I died?" Sonny asked with a grin on her face.

The question took Chad by surprise.

"I wouldn't let that happen." he answered seriously, turning the air conditioner off and rooling down the windows instead.

"But what if I did?" Sonny went on. "What if I was walking down the street and some random stranger came up and shot me in the head. What would you do?"

"Sonny stop it. Your not going to die for a long time okay?"

"You can't prove that." She joked.

"Sonny please. Lets just talk about something else."

"Chad relax. Its just a question. We'll talk about something else after you answer."

Chad sighed. "If you died…I'd go crazy."

"Would you come to my funeral?"

"Of coarse."

"Would you give a speech?"

"Would you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Would you cry?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry."

Sonny gave him a sarcastic look of '_yeah right'_

"But yes. If you died, I'd cry."

"And then would you move on?"

"Seriously Allison, lets talk about something else."

Sonny laid back in her seat and propped her bare feed up on the dash board. "Just wondering." She smiled. "Okay, your question."

* * *

"Daddy?"

"What Ally?" Chad asked, only half listening, his eyes still glued to the television.

"What happens if you die?"

She had his attention now. Chad's eyes focused on his daughter who's own eyes were still focused on the TV as if this was the most casual question in the world.

"What was that?"

"I said, what happens if you die?"

"I'm not going to die sweetheart."

Ally shrugged her shoulder, "But what if you did. Where will I go."

"Ally, you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going to die."

"You cant prove that."

"Ally." Chad said sternly in his warning voice. "That isn't going to happen so lets just drop it okay?"

"Its just a question." She replied casually.

"Ally stop it."

"Who would I live with?

"If something were to happen you would live with your Grandma, but its not going to happen so drop it."

Ally shrugged her shoulders. "Alright."

"Are you ready for bed?" Chad asked, shutting off the TV.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Ally," Chad bend down and picked his daughter up into his arms. "Its bed time."

Ally shook her head, but didn't struggle as he father carried her to her room.

* * *

"Chad?"

"Sonny? What are you- I mean, is there something wrong."

"No. I couldn't sleep."

"So you call me at two in the morning?"

"Yep." Chad could hear her smile through the phone.

"Just close your eyes and clear your mind."

"I've tried that."

"Well Sonny, what would you like me to do about it?"

"I don't know, just talk to me. I want to listen to your voice."

"Talk about want?"

"Anything. Everything. Nothing. It dosent matter."

Chad sighed deeply and slipped out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Horrible. I spent the whole day at the mall with Tawni carrying her bags for her."

Chad laughed, "Why?"

"Because if I didn't, shed cry about it."

"Your not a very big fan of her are you?"

"No, I like her. She is my friend. Sometimes she just gets-"

"Annoying."

"Yeah. What did you do today?"

"Filmed all day for the season final. I'm exhausted."

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Well i'm up now, so it's all good."

* * *

**Review! : )**


	7. Nightmeres

"Those pajamas kind of hide you body." Chad smiled, as Sonny walked into her living room, a DVD in hand.

"Good. That's what I was going for."

Sonny turned on the TV and popped the DVD into the DVD player.

"Come here." Chad called form the couch after the previews were rolling across the screen and held up his arm for his girlfriend to slide under.

"Don't you want popcorn?" She asked confused.

"No."

"But, I though you did."

"No."

"Why not?" Sonny asked as she snuggled closer to Chad.

"Because." He smiled. "My mouth is going to be to busy doing this."

Chad leaned in and kissed Sonny's lips so gently that Sonny was left wondering if it had really happened of if she'd just imagined it.

A smile spread across her face. "You so cheesy."

"Is that bad?"

"Nope." She said, and kissed him back.

The movie began to play in the background but neither one noticed. They found each other much more interesting.

Chad awoke to his daughter's ear piercing screams from down the hall. It shocked him out of his sleep so suddenly that he fell out of bed, wrapped in his blankets. Fighting his way out of them and off the floor, he began calling out, "Ally!"

When he finally got to her bedroom, Chad barged through the door and flicked on the light only to find Ally asleep.

"Shh." He hushed, reaching out and picking Ally up into his arms. "Wake up baby. it's just a dream."

Ally's eyes popped open so fast it made Chad jump. He ran his hands through her hair as she caught her breath.

"Your okay Baby. Your safe now." He hushed.

Ally looked up at her father, tears lining the rims of her eyes. "I watched mommy die."

"It was just a dream Ally. It wasn't real."

"But it felt so real. It felt like it was really happening and there was nothing I could do."

"Just forget about it. Think of something else. It will go away."

"She was screaming Daddy. She was screaming and crying and I was watching her as she died."

"Shh, Don't think about it."

"She told me to be strong without her, for you, and that she loved me."

"She did love you. She still does. I'm sure she's watching you now and her heart is breaking watching you get so worked up over this."

Ally buried her face into Chad's chest and he felt the wetness of her tears soak through his shirt.

"I miss her Daddy. I never even got to know her and I miss her."

"She misses you to Honey. She does. She loved you so much you wouldn't even believe it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because thats just was how she was. She was loving in every way."

"Why did she die then?"

Chad sucked in a deep breath. "Everyone dies."

"Not like her. Sophie still has a mom. Why can't I?"

"I don't know Ally. But I miss her to."

"Is she in heaven now?"

"Yes, she is with the angles right now I am sure."

"Does she have wings? Can she fly?"

"Maybe."

"Do you think she'll come visit me someday?"

"I don't think so Ally, but maybe."

"But is there like a chance that just maybe she'll come if I really, really wish for her to?"

"I guess so, but its not likely."

"I wish really hard and look really close Daddy. I wont miss her. I promise."

"I'm sure you won't" Chad smiled, hugging his daughter close. "So are you okay now."

All shook her head up and down.

"Ready to go back to sleep?"

Ally yawned and stretched her arms out. "Yes Daddy."

Chad lets his only daughter go and she snuggled under the blankets. He bent over then and kissed her forehead. "Good night sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

_"Chad!" Sonny screamed. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Sonny!" Chad yelled back, looking everywhere for his wife, but he was no where in sight. The air was thick and black with smoke. It came from every direction and burned Chad's eyes as he looked around, but there were no flames and there was no light. Just blackness. "Sonny I cant see you! Where are you?"

"Help me Chad! Please! Please Chad! Oh my god!"

His tears burned his skin as they fell from his open eyes, "Sonny keep talking, I'll follow your voice."

Chad listened as she yelled out screams of torture and pain. He felt like his chest was going to explode, partly from the sounds summing from her mouth, and partly from the build up of ash in his lungs.

"I'm coming Sonny!"

Chad reached out a hand and felt a wooden door. It was hot. It burned his hand and his first instinct was to turn and go another direction but he was positive Sonny was inside. Taking a step back, Chad rammed himself into the door and it shattered, allowing him to fall through.

As soon as he sit the floor on the other side, everything went cold as ice and suddenly all the smoke was cleared. Chad looked up confused only to see Sonny laying, cold as ice, dead, in front of him.

"No!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. "Sonny, please! No!"

_Chad woke up, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. As he tried to catch his breath he thought the dream over to himself.

'_What the hell was that?'_ He thought, _'That's not even how she died, and its been years since I dreamed like that.'_

_**A/N: Thanks for . If your ever looking for a quick little one shot with a bit of Angst and such, I posted one a while ago and if you havent already if would be really cool if you could go chick in out. Its called 'Dear Chad, Happy Birthday.' Or something like that. it's a letter sonny wrote.**

**Be sure o review! Thanks so muchh! : )**


End file.
